1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a TV card. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TV card with a mote control module.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers and their peripherals have become very popular in recent years. The functions and varieties of peripheral with computers have greatly increased. For example, using a computer to receive and display TV signals has become a popular computer application. Once a television card (TV card) is applied to a computer, cable or wireless TV program signals can be transformed into signals that can be displayed by a computer such that a computer user does not have to buy an extra TV for watching TV programs.
An express card type TV card is one of the common types of the TV cards. The express card has a 54 mm width type and a 34 mm width type, and the corresponding socket may also have 54 mm and 34 mm types. Most notebook computers are equipped with the 54 mm express card socket, which can also apply to the 34 mm express card and 54 mm express card.
The TV card cards are often operated with a TV card remote control, but the TV card remote controls are difficult to carry and are losable. Thus, there is a need for easily carrying the TV card remote control and to not lose it.